


let me be your star

by Hieiandshino



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Attraction, Implied Relationships, M/M, but any relationship would start after lambo's eighteen, future relationship, i guess, i marked underage because it's in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: In which 25-year-old Lambo makes an appearance and Reborn is... Captivated.





	let me be your star

**Author's Note:**

> _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ does not belong to me.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Let me be your star", by the Smash cast. I never listened to the song, but it was what I was looking for.
> 
> Thank you for DuendeJunior for reading this story <3 Any mistakes are my own.

Few things still surprise Reborn. Sadly, some of these things are related to that stupid cow, who happens to be a _guardian_ even though he is a disgrace from a low family that should be eliminated for good.

And then, there is his older version.

Not that fifteen year old crybaby. Useless thing. Reborn stares at Leviathan and wonders if he will manage to kill Lambo once and for all. It will be hard to find another lightning guardian, that’s true, but it would make Reborn’s life so much _easier_. And anyone would be better than Lambo himself.

However, fifteen year old Lambo cries and shoots himself with a ten year bazooka, which is a _surprise_. Reborn didn’t know that could be done, but now that he thinks… Why not?

And then, there is his older version.

Twenty five year old Lambo, all smiles and raw power, mature and so handsome. Reborn stares at him in silence for a long time, surprised. Too surprised.

And a little... Well, a little aroused if he has to be sincere.

Suddenly there is a reason to have the idiot cow around — it’s a vision that lasts a minute or less, maybe, like a hallucination of water in the desert, hope when there was none — and _alive_. Leviathan cannot kill him _now_.

Reborn is, in a lack of better words, captivated.

Somehow, he hates even more now this stupid child, but give a few years, maybe things will change.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, you guys... I just thought it was peak Reborn to find usefulness on older!Lambo because he's attractive.
> 
> My hc is that he falls in love along the way but never really admits it to anyone (everyone knows, though).
> 
> Uh, if anyone wants me to write something on this fandom or any other, this is my tumblr.


End file.
